This invention relates to cleaning apparatus and, in particular, to cleaning apparatus for dishes, glasses and tableware.
Cleaning apparatus for dishes, glasses and tableware has taken many shapes and forms. Brushes have been devised for cleaning the inside of glasses as well as to scrub hard-to-remove food from the surface of plates and tableware.
Certain brushes have been devised to carry a supply of cleaning fluid, such as dishwashing liquid, in a container which can be dispensed through the brush bristles by pushing a button on the brush handle.
Motorized dish cleaning devices have also been devised. Such motorized brushes include a handle which houses a motor and a battery power supply. The motor output shaft extends axially from the handle and receives a replaceable brush head in a snap-on fit.
However, it is believed that improvements can be made to motorized cleaning apparatus and, in particular, to motorized dish and glass and tableware cleaning apparatus.